warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Stormfur/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} }} }} }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Stormkit |apprentice=Stormpaw |warrior=Stormfur |senior warrior=Stormfur |cave-guard=Stormfur |loner=Stormfur |prey-hunter=Stormfur |father=Graystripe |mother=Silverstream |foster mothers=Goldenflower, Mosspelt |sister=Feathertail |foster brother=Bramblestar |foster sister=Tawnypelt |half-brother=Bumblestripe |half-sisters=Blossomfall, Briarlight |mate=Brook Where Small Fish Swim |son=Pine That Clings to Rock |daughter=Lark That Sings at Dawn |mentor=Stonefur |temporary mentor=Graystripe |app=Unknown |livebooks=Forest of Secrets, ''Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Twilight, Sunset, Leafpool's Wish, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Sign of the Moon |deadbooks=Unknown }} Stormfur is a long-haired dark gray tom with amber eyes. Stormkit was born to Silverstream and Graystripe, along with his sister, Featherkit. His mother was lost to blood loss during her kitting, and Graystripe joined his kits in RiverClan, but eventually rejoined ThunderClan. Later, he became an apprentice known as Stormpaw with his mentor being Stonefur. When RiverClan and ShadowClan merged into TigerClan under Tigerstar's leadership, Stormpaw and the other half-Clan cats were kept prisoner, and Stonefur was killed protecting him and Featherpaw. Graystripe and his friends rescue Stormpaw, Featherpaw, and Mistyfoot and they seek refuge in ThunderClan until TigerClan was defeated. Graystripe became Stormpaw's temporary mentor. During the Battle against BloodClan, he fought with LionClan to defeat their enemies, and after a victorious battle, he rejoined RiverClan. Later, he became a warrior with the name Stormfur. His sister Feathertail, along with Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, and Crowpaw received a message from StarClan. Stormfur joined them on their journey to the sun-drown-place. Upon reaching their destination, they learned that Twolegs were destroying the forest and they must find a new home for the Clans. They cut through the mountains on their way back to the forest, where they met the Tribe of Rushing Water. The Tribe was being hunted by Sharptooth and believed Stormfur to be the silver cat who would save them, but the cat is actually Feathertail and she gave her life to save the Tribe. Stormfur returned to the forest with the others and helped the Clans during The Great Journey. When the Clans passed through the mountains, Stormfur joined the Tribe, becoming a cave-guard and mates with Brook and. Stormfur and Brook eventually returned to the Clans after some problems within the Tribe, living with RiverClan for a short time, before being exiled, where they then joined ThunderClan. The two cats were called back to the mountains and happily rejoined where they had two kits, Lark and Pine. History ''The Prophecies Begin : The New Prophecy : Power of Three : Omen of the Stars : Detailed description Stormfur is a large, muscular, long-haired dark gray tom with amber eyes. He has a broad head and shoulders, and thick, sleek fur. Trivia Interesting facts *He has ThunderClan blood via Graystripe, RiverClan blood via Silverstream, WindClan blood via Reedfeather, and SkyClan blood via Willowpelt. Author statements *Kate has said she will try to squeeze him into the plot for ''A Vision of Shadows.Revealed on Kate's Blog **However, this did not come through as Stormfur did not appear at all following The Raging Storm. Mistakes *He has been mistakenly described with blue eyes. *While initially being called a cave-guard in Dawn, he is called a prey-hunter in Sign of the Moon. *He has mistakenly been called "Sormfur", and "Stonefur." *In The Ultimate Guide, Mistystar was accidentally said to be Stormfur's mentor, when it is actually Stonefur. *He has mistakenly been called silver. Character pixels Official art Quotes References and citations Category:Main article pages